The Pool Cleaner
by MsAmandaLynn90
Summary: Rachel and Puck move out to LA. Puck builds up his pool cleaning business and Rachel comes along to get out of Lima. What happens when the BAU is called in to solve a crime? Will Rachel and Spencer get their forever happiness or will they be separated again?
1. Chapter 1

an: This is sequel of sorts to my previous Criminal Minds/Glee Crossover, Daughter's Determination.

Rachel Berry will never admit to but she is very thankful that Noah Puckerman offered her a home with him in California. It wasn't New York City, like she had dreamt of but it was a way out of Lima. Her last five months in the small town were horrible. She was couch jumping from her fellow New Direction members expect for Kurt. She knew it wasn't Kurt's fault but knowing that Finn and him had lived together, just made the tiny hairs on her body go on end. Finn was locked up but nothing is sure until he is dead.

It wasn't until the fifth month that Puck caught on to her living habits. While he came off as a bad ass. He wasn't particularly interested in Rachel living on the streets and potentially getting attacked again. He thought she was safe living with Quinn but that seemed to be a cover that she told him. When the opportunity came alone to develop his pool cleaning business to something lucrative, he took it up. Rachel was hesitant at first but Puck reminded her that she wasn't meant to be stuck in Lima, and that LA was a better option even if it wasn't New York City.

Puck is playing his xbox 1, the one he snagged off ebay, when Rachel comes into their small one bedroom apartment and slams the door shut.

"What the hell," Puck yells as he throws pulls the headset off his head.

"I cannot do it anymore," Rachel says, "I'm going to quit that nasty job."

"Rachel, you have said every night since you took that job two years ago," Puck says.

" I know but this time, I mean it," Rachel responds back, "For the past week, this same slime ball guy has been staring at me and make sexual comments towards me."

"Rachel, you are a stripper," Puck says, "it comes with your job."

"Yeah, but most of the regulars just compliment my butt," Rachel answers.

"You are 22, you can call it an ass," Puck says.

" You are gross," Rachel says.

"says the stripper," Puck says under his breath.

Rachel hits across the face. Puck knows he deserved that but it didn't stop him from grabbing Rachel and pinning her on the couch.

"Seriously Noah," Rachel says.

" Apologize," Noah says.

"Never," Rachel says.

Puck quickly kisses her on the lips and gets off of her.

"uggh Puckerman germs," Rachel responds whipping her lips.

"you know you like it," Puck responds as he makes his way into the kitchenette to grab a beer.

"maybe if you weren't hooking up with half of your clients," Rachel says, "besides you aren't my type."

"I know you like dorks," Puck responds back.

Rachel fell asleep on the couch watching a rerun of How I met you mother. Puck has learned a long time ago not to touch or dare move a sleeping Berry. He walks into the bedroom and grabs the comforter and puts it on her. He was used to doing this by now. Each night, whoever falls asleep first determined where the other slept. Puck usually beat Rachel to the bed, just because her job had her working until the early morning. Puck downs his beer and goes to bed.

Across town in a gated neighborhood, a tall man is driving a suv with a corpse in the back. He takes the body, and carefully places it in the victim's neighbor's pool. He then sneaks into the house through the backdoor. The man had studied that the woman living in the house rarely locks the door. the woman walks out of the shower. She turns around and screams as she sees the mysterious man in her hallway. He comes at her with a sharp knife from her kitchen. he stabs her in the stomach. He pulls the knife out and slits her throat. The woman is dead by the time the man carries her in a bridal style and puts her in his van and carefully drives off.

an: this chapter is shorter than I want it to be but I wanted to build up Rachel's situation and the crime that is occurring before bringing in the BAU. I promise Puck and Rachel don't have a romantic relationship at all.


	2. Chapter 2

an: I apologize all around for neglecting my updates. I was going through my final semester in university and honestly didn't have much free thinking time.

The sun hasn't risen yet and the Behavioral team is already sitting down with their grande coffees listening to Penelope give the run down for a new case. Penelope informs them that the case file is on their tablets then proceeds to explain the situation.

"We have a case of 14 dead in 14 days. Each body is found the next day in the pool of the next victim. his method of killing seems to stay with the slashing of the throat. but a few have different bruising," Penelope says.

Penelope clicks over to the next slide. a picture of a map shows all 14 dots right in a row.

"wait, this is all occurring on one street," Reid asks.

"Is there any known connection between them," AJ asks (blonde cannot recall last name).

"The only connection is a 21 year old pool cleaner. He has been at every crime scene when police are called in by a mysterious source," Penelope says.

"Well, I guess we are going to LA," Morgan says.

"Wheels up in 15," Aaron says firmly.

The team all gets up and leaves the room.

"How was your weekend, Reid," Morgan asks.

"not bad, read some Russian literature," Reid said.

"No girl," Morgan says.

"I'm not you," Reid says back.

"what does that suppose to mean," Morgan says, " I have been with Ida for seven months now. The last time you were remotely interested in a woman was that 18 year old girl in Ohio, three years ago."

"Rachel, her name is Rachel," Reid says quietly.

"Dude, we have the resources, you can easily track her down," Morgan says.

"She has moved on, Reid says

"you don't know that," Morgan says.

Reid doesn't respond and proceeds to head for the jet.

In L.A.

Rachel got off early during her shift at the strip club. This wasn't anything new for a Tuesday afternoon. The big nights were Friday and Saturday. Those are the nights celebrities and wealthy business men come by an cash out a grand per girl easily. Puck decided to pour them drinks and put in funny girl for Rachel. They both had fallen asleep on each other.

It's five a.m. an d hard knock come from outside the door.

"Police," a man says loudly.

Rachel and Noah don't respond to them.

"Police," the man yells again.

Rachel and Noah don't respond. A member of the squat team kick in the door before entering the small apartment. Rachel and Noah wake up right away.

"What the hell," Noah yells.

"Noah Puckerman, you are under arrest for the murder of 17 people," the police man says .

Noah was about to make a scene but Rachel gave him the don't you dare stare. The police then cuff Noah and take him away.

The BAU reaches the LA office.

"We are looking for the Police chef," Aaron says firmly.

"that would be me," a blonde woman steps forward, "thank you for coming. We brought one suspect in this morning but so far he's been very confused."

"why was he brought in with no solid evidence towards him." Aaron asks.

"He was found at each of the residents when the police were called," the chef says, "my name is Laura by the way."

"Laura, do you think, we could speak with him," Prentiss asks.

"Sure, be my guest," Laura says.

"Prentiss and I will talk with the suspect Morgan and Reid, go to the last crime scene."

Aaron walks into the room.

"Why were you at all the houses with bodies," Aaron asks firmly,

"I clean pools for the whole neighborhood. I was contracted out by the neighborhood association. I will admit to having sex with a few housewives but I have never killed any of them. It would be bad for business," Noah says, "besides my roommate would of turned me in already."

"Can you provide her contact information," Prentiss asks.

"I could but it's around five p.m. now, which means by the time your team gets to the apartment, she will be at Kit-Kat," Noah says.

"What's KIt-Kat," Aaron asks.

"it's a local strip club, " Prentiss says, Aaron looks at her confused, "not the time to learn that."

Prentiss leaves the room. She pulls out her cell phone.

Morgan and Reid are going through the last crime scene.

"Hey sexy," Morgan responds.

"Not Garcia, " Prentiss says, "Is Reid around?"

"No, he's talking with one of the investigation team members," Morgan says.

"When he's chatting with them, go to Kit-Kat and talk with diamond," Prentiss says,

"diamond, is that stripper name," Morgan says.

"yes, she's our current suspects alibi, Prentiss says.

Morgan hangs up the phone and joins Reid. Reid looks at him all confused.

"Who was on the phone, Reid asks.

"just Prentiss, We have a lead at a local strip club," Morgan says.

Reid decided not to question what Morgan had stated. While Morgan was driving to the strip club, Reid just prayed it wasn't true. He didn't like strip clubs. He always felt bad for the women. Morgan parks the SUV on the street. The two then proceed to cut in front of the line. They flash their badges at the bouncer. A few men yell in anger over this but the bouncer quickly took over it.

"We are looking for a diamond," Morgan says, to one of the strippers, with beach blonde hair with a blue bikini.

"Sure, she's on center stage right now," the woman says.

Morgan and Reid turn around to find a small brunette girl swirling upside down slowly on the pool. She is making me go wild. Morgan watched Reid's face when the girl's face turned to face them.

"Rachel," Reid says in shock.

an: Hopefully, this was a good update.


End file.
